1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and, more particularly, to an assembly of the display unit with a removable indicator panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, various machines and devices have control switches and buttons provided in association with a display unit showing the mode of the controlled state on its indicator panel. In the field of audio devices, for example, a tuner has a tuning knob and a display unit for showing a tuned station selected by the tuning knob. In the case where the display unit of the tuner is constituted of an elongated dial plate and an indicator needle, the elongated dial plate is usually held horizontally. However, from the view point of layout of the dial plate and a space given to the tuner, the elongated dial plate is sometimes held vertically. For example, in the case where the audio device is to be installed in the vehicle, the elongated dial plate may be installed vertically in one vehicle model and, horizontally in another vehicle model, depending on the layout of various indicators on the dashboard. For this purpose, the audio maker has to manufacture two types of audio devices having a different layout of indicium on the indicator panel but the same functional structure.